


A New Start

by Fanfan_la



Series: This Is Our Family [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family of four - six in the following months - move to a new country where they unexpectedly make new friends, and new bonds too, extending their family a lot further than anticipated. </p><p>And to think, it all started because of a new job and toffee apples from next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> A long, domestic, abo AU nobody asked for, but here I am writing it anyway for indulgence purposes :D  
> I do update slowly though, and am notoriously known for taking forever to update, so sorry in advance, if anyone even reads this. I also apologise for any mistakes because I proof-read these myself.
> 
> Also, this is my first official story on here because I like the tag filter better. I have an account on AFF, the link which will be found on my dashboard.
> 
> \---
> 
> Just a quick list of the main characters in this and their 'gender role,' so to speak:
> 
> Byun Family:  
> Baekhyun - Alpha  
> Kris - Omega  
> Minseok - Omega  
> Kyungsoo - Alpha
> 
> Kim Family:  
> Namjoon - Alpha  
> Jin - Beta  
> Yoongi - Beta  
> Taehyung - Omega
> 
> Kim-Zhang Family:  
> Junmyeon - Alpha  
> Yixing - Beta  
> Luhan - Beta  
> Jongdae - Beta  
> Zitao - Alpha  
> Jongin - Alpha
> 
> Park Family:  
> Jimin - Beta  
> Jungkook - Beta  
> Hoseok - Alpha
> 
> I'll put their ages at the beginning of every chapter and the date, for reference.
> 
> \---
> 
> This story, for the most part, encompasses the Byun family, but includes the others listed, so don't be surprised if they don't appear from time to time.
> 
> And yes, before any of you are surprised; Kris is the omega here. As in, yes, he bottoms. I like it that way hahaha sorry not sorry.
> 
> And yes, I just paired Soo with Tae, because I wanted a odd, weird pairing to vaguely focus on. It grew on me, and I kinda like it now.
> 
> \---
> 
> Ages:  
> Baekhyun (30)  
> Kris (32)  
> Minseok (7)  
> Kyungsoo (5)
> 
> \---
> 
> **WARNING: There's a little smut near the end.**

**Friday 26th November 2004**

"Baekhyun!" A deep voice called from the sitting room.

"Hold on! Coming!" The male hollered back, grunting as he struggled to button up his youngest son's shirt. "Kyungsoo, baby. Be a good boy for Appa, please," Baekhyun pleaded, looking at his fussy son. The boy immediately stopped struggling when he saw his father's frustrated face and let the man do up his clothing with a cry of triumph.

"Baekhyun!" The voice called again, sounding a little impatient.

"I'm sorry! I'm coming now!" Baekhyun called as he quickly picked up his little alpha son, and headed down the stairs to meet his husband and older son.

Kris frowned when Baekhyun entered the room, a hand gently resting atop his rounded stomach as he tapped his foot. "What took you so long? The cab is going to be here any minute now and we still don't have everything cleared up," the omega said.

Baekhyun settled Kyungsoo onto his feet, watching as the youngest toddled over to play with his older omega brother, Minseok. "Sorry, Kris. Our little Pororo decided it was the right time to be fussy again," he apologised, planting a soft kiss on Kris' cheek and placing a hand over his swelling stomach.

Kris' eyes softened at the response, smiling as he noticed how caring his eldest son was being with his little brother. He turned to his smaller husband, brushing his hand over the Baekhyun's one that covered his belly. "It's fine," he sighed. "But I don't think everything has been packed and the cab's nearly here and-"

"Relax," Baekhyun said gently, forcing Kris to look at him as the male began to panic. "Stress is bad for the babies, remember? And besides, we don't need to worry about some of the furniture being shipped over; the company's handling that. That means we only need to worry about our suitcases, and that's all sorted because of you. Just relax, babe. Everything's going to be fine."

Kris leaned into Baekhyun, breathing deeply. "You're right. Sorry, I just want everything to be okay for our kids. Especially Kyungsoo. You know how he is about new surroundings. And this is going to be a very new surrounding."

The family of four - six in about five months - were moving to back to Baekhyun's home country, South Korea, after his company decided to promote him to a higher position. It meant reallocating to Seoul, after having spent years living in Beijing. Both Baekhyun and Kris were fine with moving to Seoul, and Minseok, although an omega, and therefore assumed to be more subdued, was actually fairly outgoing and welcome to new places and people.

Kyungsoo, however, was the opposite of his brother. Baekhyun said that he took after Kris in some ways, which was very true, despite the child's alpha status. Kyungsoo wasn't very social, preferring to keep to himself most of the time. He didn't like unfamiliar places, and it always took a long time to feel comfortable in new places, which made moving _very_ difficult. But, regardless of it all, Kyungsoo was a sweet child, and rarely complained about it, which only made his omega father worry more.

"Baby Soo, are you okay?" Kris asked his youngest, stroking the child's silky hair as he saw Baekhyun leave the room to check for the cab.

"Yes, Mama," Kyungsoo replied quietly, giggling when he tried to bite Minseok's hand and failed.

"No sick feeling?" Kris persisted. A year ago when they had moved to a different part of Beijing, and when Kyungsoo was barely four years old, he threw up in the car when they arrived at their new house, and had ended up crying softly for hours, to the point where he made himself sick.

"No, Mama," Kyungsoo answered. He looked at up at his concerned father's face. "I'm a big boy now."

"Okay, sweetie. But if you feel ill at any point, you have to tell Appa or Mama, yes?"

"Okay, Mama."

"Good boy," Kris said, kissing Kyungsoo's forehead.

"Kris! The cab's here!" Baekhyun called from hallway. Footsteps thudded on the flooring as he entered the sitting room to grab the suitcases before Kris could even touch them. "I'll get these. You just take Kyungsoo and Minseok to the cab."

"Alright," Kris nodded, already used to Baekhyun protective nature. Last time Kris tried to carry something heavy when he was pregnant, he scolded the older man and put him on bed rest for the rest of the day, much to Kris' annoyance.

Picking Kyungsoo up, Kris took Minseok's small hand and walked with them to the cab, greeting the driver politely as he helped Minseok to climb in and strapped Kyungsoo up in the baby seat. Baekhyun soon followed, several suitcases either pulled behind him or hanging from his arms, in a rush to pack them into the boot of the car.

With the driver helping to stow the suitcases all away into the back, the family was very quickly ready to leave, Kris sitting in the back with the kids while Baekhyun sat at the front with the driver. The family of four all looked at the house one last time as the car drove off towards the airport, a new home awaiting them in another country, and a new adventure starting for the family.

xXx

"Do you like it?" Baekhyun asked his husband, setting Kyungsoo down so the child was reluctantly pulled into exploring the new house with his excited brother. While it had only been a two-hour flight from Beijing Capital International Airport to Incheon International Airport and then another hour to get to their new home, it was almost 11pm, so the parents were pretty tired, unlike their energetic boys.

Kris glanced around at the furniture and decorations brightening the sitting room. It had a warmth about it, despite only just being newly moved into, and the mellow amber paint of the walls gave it a soothing ambience that made the omega want to relax and maybe even have a little nap. "I love it already," he breathed, smiling at Baekhyun as he leaned back into the man's chest, letting the latter embrace him from behind.

"That's good. Everything's already set up with the new furniture, and the company said the remaining stuff we wanted to keep from our old house should be here by Sunday or Monday." Baekhyun slipped his fingers between Kris', swinging them gently as he spoke. "I know it's been a big hassle to move, especially to a new country, but thank you for being here, babe," he said sincerely, his free hand splayed across Kris' swelling abdomen. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kris replied, turning his head to press a chaste kiss on Baekhyun's cheek. "You know I'd follow you wherever you want to go, no matter what." He sighed contently. "Besides, you have a good opportunity here, so we should make the most of it. Hopefully Kyungsoo will settle in nicely, though."

"Well, it helps that we speak Korean at home, so at least Kyungsoo and Minseok know it fluently. At least they won't struggle with the language barrier," Baekhyun said.

"That's true. Just no more moving for the next ten years at least, okay?" Kris said teasingly.

"Promise. I'll put up a fight if I have to," Baekhyun replied, before he was pushed down by the elder onto the couch with a yelp, the omega pinning him down with a cheeky grin. Staring up at his beautiful mate, he asked, "What was that for?"

"I figured we could get acquainted in this room with a little bit of fun," Kris said innocently, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Kris, the children are only in the next room-" Baekhyun hesitated. Usually he was the last one to reject sexy times with his husband, but it was not the time or place to be feeling up his mate.

Kris laughed, fingers skittering up Baekhyun's arms. "Not that kind of fun, silly." He leaned down and whispered the next words into the alpha's ear. "Although you're welcome to, as soon as our kids are asleep."

Baekhyun nipped at Kris' fingers as they made their way to his lips while he pulled his face away, suddenly feeling a little hot under the collar. It always riled him up for Kris to initiate the first move whenever they were in the mood.

"So, what kind of fun exactly are you implying-? Wait no!" No sooner had the words left his mouth, did Kris wriggle his fingers against Baekhyun's sensitive sides, causing the man to buckle in an attempt to get away from the omega's hands. "Kris! That tickles- Oh my god, stop, stop, stop-! Mercy, please, mercy!"

Kris giggled as Baekhyun's hands found their way up his shirt in an attempt to tickle his non-ticklish husband. He quickly caved to Baekhyun's loud pleading, lying across the man's chest as he buried his nose in the crook of his alpha's neck. "Mmm... Smells good," Kris hummed, fingers entangling with the hairs at the nape of Baekhyun's neck.

Baekhyun relaxed under the ministrations of Kris' godly hands, relishing the feel of his omega massaging his neck and the warm press of his unborn children growing in Kris' belly against his stomach. "You are amazing, did you know that?"

"You mean my big hands are amazing," Kris snorted, but sighed contently as Baekhyun's arms came up to wrap around his waist. "But yes, I'm amazing and you are a very lucky man."

"And I have you here to remind me of that every day," Baekhyun replied, cupping his own deceivingly delicate hands under Kris' ass to haul the latter up further across his hips. The added weight on the four-months-pregnant omega was a glorious feeling under Baekhyun's wandering fingers, as much as Kris found it a nuisance to his slender model figure. It gave Baekhyun a lot more to hold onto - not that he didn't love Kris' slim and tall physique before, but his pregnancy weight certainly added more shape to the growing omega.

"Stop touching all my fat," Kris growled playfully, nipping at Baekhyun's shoulder.

Baekhyun shot him a smirk, blatantly defying the elder and squeezing the omega's ass in retaliation. "I like to think that all this fat that you hate is a very nice thing. I mean, look at where it's all gone," he said, patting Kris' butt for emphasis.

Kris rolled his eyes at his husband's sleazy remark. "Still trying to pick me up after all these years? You know those never work on me. Nice try, though." He pinched Baekhyun's nipple through the alpha's shirt, earning a whine from the other.

"I know, I know," Baekhyun said, pouting about his sore nipple. "It's a practice, just in case." Just in case someone decided to hit on his lovely omega husband, despite him being pregnant and claimed. Baekhyun didn't want any douchebags trying to pick up his husband, who sometimes didn't know any better between the deceptive words and manipulative gestures. 

"Have more faith in me, Baek," Kris sighed, his index fingers idly drawing nonsense patterns into Baekhyun's shirt. "You know I'd never fall for those 'sweet' words. I only like your sweet words."

"I trust you, don't worry," Baekhyun responded, his hand finding its way into Kris' short, blonde locks. Kris melted under Baekhyun’s touches, loving the feeling of the alpha's fingers caressing his hair. "I just don't trust everyone else not to try and hit you up even if you have my scent all over you and our babies growing inside you, especially now that we're in a new neighbourhood. You're too gorgeous for words, babe."

Kris' smiled at Baekhyun's sincere compliment, pressing a kiss under Baekhyun's jaw. "Then I'll make sure you can take care of them instead, even if I know a bit of Hapkido, since you won't let me do it myself."

Baekhyun nodded in agreement. "Definitely not when you're pregnant, you're not. And besides, who taught you Hapkido?" He then pointed at himself without waiting for an answer. "That's right - me!"

Kris groaned. "Never mind, I'll get Minseok to protect me instead."

Baekhyun gasped, an almost convincingly horrified look on his face, if not for the twitching corners of his lips threatening to curl upwards. "I feel hurt! How could you trust our oldest son to protect you over your own husband?"

"Minseok could kick your butt any day," Kris teased, laughing at Baekhyun's scandalised look.

"He could not!" Baekhyun shot back, daring Kris to start one of their various childish banters that they always indulged in whenever they were feeling silly.

"He could too!" A voice coming from a little alpha suddenly interrupted Kris' oncoming response, the youngest being followed by the oldest child in question. It also seemed that Kyungsoo had a death grip around Minseok's arm as they walked into the sitting room. The eldest didn't seem to mind the tight hold, obviously glad that Kyungsoo seemed less anxious and a little more relaxed. "Seokie-hyung could kick your butt-butt, Appa."

Baekhyun quirked a smile at his youngest as he and Kris slowly sat up. "Oh really?" He said, although in all honesty, he actually agreed with his son. If Minseok continued to learn Hapkido from him, he was pretty sure the child would be able to hand his ass to him by the time the omega reached his late teens.

"Yes, Appa," Kyungsoo nodded like he was very sure of himself. "Hyung can do those really cool moves and do aegyo too!"

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, conceding to Kyungsoo's point easily. Minseok's aegyo was deadly, guaranteed to make an unsuspecting passer-by squeal to death.

Kyungsoo let out a small of victory for winning against his appa, before bursting into tiny giggles as Baekhyun got off the couch and picked the young alpha up, raising him high in the air and swinging him round. Kris watched in amusement before complying with a cuddle from Minseok, who had approached his mama once Kyungsoo was distracted.

Minseok's eyes fluttered as he sank into Kris' embrace, alerting Kris about how much time had passed the boys' bedtime. "Baekhyun, it's late. I think we should put them to bed," Kris said softly. Seeing the refusing look on both Minseok's and Kyungsoo's face, Kris added," Otherwise, they won't be able to greet the neighbours tomorrow."

Minseok's eyes widened, stilling next to his mama. "We're going to meet new people?"

"Mm-hm," Kris hummed in confirmation. "I'll be making cookies after breakfast so we can greet our new neighbours."

In Baekhyun's grip, Kyungsoo raised his hand slowly. "Mama, can I help?"

"Of course." Kris smiled warmly at his son's request, surprised by the sudden involvement. "Now, why don't both of you brush your teeth and go bed straight away, yeah? We have an early morning for us."

Minseok was the first to nod, and he raced up the stairs before anyone could get a word in. Baekhyun put Kyungsoo down and quickly followed to make sure the omega didn't hurt himself on the way up, leaving Kris alone with his youngest.

Kyungsoo, however, made his way over to his mama instead of following his appa, biting his lip as he gazed up at the taller man. "Mama... Do I have to come too?" He asked, talking about the neighbourhood visit that Kris had planned. "I want to make cookies, but I don't want to go next door..."

"Soo, I would like you to," Kris said, pulling Kyungsoo a little closer when he felt the child lean into his warmth. "I know you always get nervous about meeting new people, but I want you to try, Soo. It'll be good for you."

Kyungsoo stayed silent for a while before reluctantly nodding his head. "Okay, Mama. I'll try. But you'll take me home if I really don't want to stay?" His eyes pleaded at his father, a sheen to them that was present every rare time he used his aegyo as a weapon.

"Of course, Baby Soo," Kris agreed without hesitation. He knew that getting Kyungsoo to interact with new people frequently would help the child get more used to it, but he didn't want to force him if it was too much. He stroked Kyungsoo's soft hair as the boy yawned into his hand, indicating that it was time for him to get some rest. "Why don't you go upstairs and brush your teeth so you can go to bed, hm?" He patted the child's back gently as Kyungsoo stood up, getting a goodnight kiss before the child went upstairs.

Only a few moments later did Kris hear footsteps heading down the stairs with Baekhyun appearing at the doorway of the sitting room, as the pregnant male was about to leave. "Are they in bed?" Kris asked, approaching his alpha husband and tucking himself into the man's arms.

"Yeah. Kyungsoo went out like a light as soon as he hit the bed, and Minseok took a tiny bit more convincing, but he pretty much knocked out too."

"Well, today's been a long day, so I'm not really surprised," Kris commented.

Baekhyun let out a loud yawn and stretched out his arms a little, feeling a little sleepy himself. "We should probably head up and get some sleep too and... Kris?" The man let out a stuttered questioning of Kris' name when the older unbuttoned Baekhyun's jeans and slipped his hand into his boxers as the male was speaking. "What are you...?"

"Didn't I say something about having fun once the children were asleep?" Kris smirked at the alpha, his hand abruptly wrapping around Baekhyun's cock. The alpha let out a huffed moan when Kris tugged gently, the friction of the omega's hand around his hardening cock feeling amazingly good.

"Kris... I'm tired..." Baekhyun managed to get out before Kris' index finger swiped across his slit. He let out a groan when Kris halted his ministrations, and looked at the other in protest, only to be faced with a pout. "What?"

"Baek... I'm horny," Kris said, his free hand roaming under Baekhyun's shirt. "You said you would help me with whatever I needed while I was pregnant, and now, I need your help with my little problem." He squeezed his hand around Baekhyun's cock for emphasis, earning a choked moan.

Baekhyun panted heavily, staring into Kris' darkened gaze, and pulled the latter into a heated kiss. "Well, I'm certainly not tired anymore." He gripped the hand that was around his cock and urged Kris to let go, only to scatter kisses down the omega's long neck. "But let's take this upstairs and christen our new bed, yeah?"

Kris agreed with a breathy moan, barely letting go as Baekhyun dragged the both of them up the stairs as fast as they could, clothes quickly being stripped down and chucked onto the banisters without a care in the world.

They could pick it up in the morning.

xXx

"Oh- ah!"

"Kris, quieter... The kids are still sleeping," Baekhyun whispered as he gently rocked his hips.

Kris twisted his head so his mouth was buried into the soft pillow underneath, moaning as quietly as he could when Baekhyun's cock pressed against his prostrate once again. "Baek- ah, so good-"

"That's it, babe," Baekhyun encouraged, running his hands across the back of Kris' thighs. 

Two hours in and several positions later, the alpha had his husband lying down on his back on their new bed while in between Kris' lengthy legs, which were propped up onto his shoulders. The latter was panting heavily, mouth open and begging to be kissed, but with the baby bump in the way, Baekhyun couldn't reach down to suck on his husband's sweet lips like he usually would. However, he decided to go for the next best thing - Kris' smooth thighs. 

Kris groaned lowly as Baekhyun began creating little hickeys all down the back of his thighs, the sensitivity kicking in as his legs twitched and more of his slick was secreted. "Baek, please, no more teasing, just more- oh deeper, harder!"

Baekhyun complied with one last tender bite, grabbing the omega's hips for leverage and rocking with the same speed but inching in deeper and harder, making Kris arc his back in bliss. The alpha sped up as his growing orgasm stirred and his knot grew, wanting to reach the end with his wanton husband.

"Baek- c-coming-" Kris cried out, gripping the pillow behind him tightly as he felt Baekhyun's knot stretch him even wider, the pleasure furling below his gut and threatening to explode. After many blinding orgasms that were still unable to sate his lust, the omega was sure this was the last one he could give before passing out.

"Come on, baby, come for me-" Baekhyun moaned, hips snapping roughly into Kris' ass, chasing after his impending orgasm as he watched the erotic view of his lover writhing on his knot and coming undone.

A tiny whimper was all that escaped Kris' mouth before his body seized up, cock spurting white strings of cum onto his stomach, his eyes blown wide as the force of his orgasm shook him. Baekhyun groaned as Kris clenched around his massive knot sporadically, making him release into the omega in one go. With a mixture of slick and cum still dripping out around his knot as he let Kris' ass milk his cock, he collapsed next to his exhausted husband, thanking Kris' foresight to cover their bed sheets with a towel that they could easily throw into the laundry basket afterwards.

Reaching out to grab his towel, Baekhyun wiped down his sleepy husband's stomach and pulled the semen-covered towel out from under them. "You all good, babe?" He asked, pressing a chaste kiss on Kris' forehead as he curled up with the omega in his arms, both waiting for Baekhyun's knot to go down.

"Mmm," Kris hummed tiredly, sending a small smile towards the other. "Thank you, Baek."

Baekhyun let out a fond sigh, pulling the covers over his husband and himself. "It's okay. You know I'll do whatever you ask. Even if it's something as crazy as plenty of sex at 2AM when we only just moved in a few hours ago." Kris weakly pushed Baekhyun's chest with a snort. "Will you be okay with me inside you? It'll take a good fifteen minutes or longer for me to go down, and you'll probably be asleep by then," Baekhyun asked. He got a sleepy nod, making him smile and kiss Kris' forehead tenderly. "Alright. Goodnight, babe," he said softly, caressing Kris' swollen stomach reverently as the omega drifted off to sleep with a vague murmur.

Baekhyun tried his best to stay awake while he waited for his knot to deflate, and then pulled out with a groan when finally it went down enough after twenty minutes. He decided to change the messy duvet cover for a fresher one, and cleaned Kris and himself as much as he could in his sleepy state. After flinging the dirtied towels and sheet into the basket when he had finished, he put some boxers on Kris and himself, and then finally laid down to get some rest.

Just as he was also about to follow Kris' lead into some well-needed shut-eye, Baekhyun heard a patter of small feet and a whine from the door. He slowly got up, careful not to wake his fast-asleep husband. Spying a grey elephant plushie peeking through the crack in the door, Baekhyun called out to the tiny figure. "Soo?"

"Appa..." Kyungsoo pushed the door open and ran towards the bed, his face covered in wet streaks and his plushie in one hand. Baekhyun adjusted the duvet and automatically lifted his youngest son into his arms as soon as the boy was at arms-length, cradling the child close as Kyungsoo sobbed quietly.

"Pororo, did you have a nightmare again?" Baekhyun asked gently, stroking his son's soft locks in a calming gesture. The alpha child nodded in response, burying his face into his father's bare chest. "Do you want to tell Appa what happened?" Kyungsoo shook his head, making Baekhyun sigh in worry. "Did someone hurt themselves?" Baekhyun guessed, and felt the child nod. "Did someone... die?" Kyungsoo nodded again, whimpering. "Was it Minnie?" A shake of his head was all that Baekhyun got. "Was it me?" Another shake. "Was it Mama?" At this, Kyungsoo made another heartbreaking noise. "Baby, you need to tell Appa what happened. Appa can't help you otherwise," Baekhyun said, rubbing his upset son's back.

Slowly, Kyungsoo lifted his head and hiccupped wetly before he began to speak. "A huge m-monster with sharp teeth was chasing m-me in the dark and t-then Mama came to s-save me, but the m-monster k-killed Mama and took him away!" Kyungsoo burst into a fresh set of tears as he was reminded of the horrible dream he had.

Baekhyun's eyes softened as he as heard Kyungsoo's fearful cries, understanding the reason for his son being upset; Kyungsoo was a mama's boy (just like Minseok was an appa's boy) and was very attached to his omega father. It also only served to remind Baekhyun of his deep and hidden true fear of losing Kris, because unlike most omegas, the man had a hard time carrying.

When the omega was first pregnant with Minseok, Kris could barely keep his food down, making him lose weight instead of gaining. He ended up in hospital after going into labour dangerously premature, nearly losing his life in the process due to a difficult birth. Minseok himself had also nearly died because he was so underdeveloped. Kris' pregnancy with Kyungsoo was not as nearly as bad, but he still had a hard time keeping his food down, despite the medicine he was given. Even then, the baby alpha was also born a little early, but thankfully developed and healthy.

Now, especially because Kris was four months pregnant with twins, Baekhyun was afraid he could lose Kris permanently. It was always a risk with multiple births, even with the naturally equipped omegas, but it was especially worse with Kris because of his difficulties in carrying. It never failed to make Kris upset that he couldn't even properly do what he thought his body was born to do, and all Baekhyun could do was be the support that Kris needed.

Sometimes, he wished that he and Kris didn't want such a big family so that Kris would never be at risk, but he loved his children too much, born and unborn.

"Soo, Mama is safe," Baekhyun reassured his littlest son. He peeled back the covers that shielded his husband from the cold. "See? Mama's okay." He let Kyungsoo reach out to touch Kris' warm cheek, clearly checking to see that his mama was breathing.

"Mama's okay," Kyungsoo repeated, his tears drying up as he saw that his omega father was still alive.

Baekhyun nodded, glad that his son was calmer and not crying anymore. "Mama's going to be just fine, sweetie. Appa will make sure of it."

As he rocked Kyungsoo to sleep in his arms, deciding it would be okay for the young alpha to sleep in his parents' bed for the night, Baekhyun hoped he could keep his promise, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to bear it if not only did he lose Kris, but if his children lost one half of their parents too.


End file.
